


Life Isn't Fair

by SoDoLaFaMiDoRe



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Please leave comments so my gay ass feels Validated, so yeah I'm tired no beta no editing we die like overcaffinated americans in Shanghai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe/pseuds/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe
Summary: Hermann knew Life wasn't Fair, that didn't mean he had to agree with it.





	Life Isn't Fair

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS WHAT CAFFEINE NO SLEEP AND BURSTING A BLOOD VESSEL IN YOUR EYE DOES TO YOU!!
> 
> Enjoy the fic!

_Life isn't fair._

It had honestly become Hermann's most hated phrase. It was always spoken petutantly to him, as if he was back to being a child who was ignorant to the horrors of the world. Not a 30-something who'd helped saved the world. How his research, his aid in drifting with a Kaiju, it had saved everyone. Yet that phrase was still repeated to him as if he didn't know better.

So when someone tried to tell him for the millionth time life wasn't fair he _seethed._ It hadn't been fair when his mother died. It hadn't been fair when thousands had died in the initial attacks and the radtiation fallout. It hadn't been fair when good pilots had been torn to shreds or blown up or stabbed or gotten cancer from the piss-poor radiation sheilds on the Mark-I's. It hadnt been _fucking fair_ when the man he was in love with had up and left without another word for nearly 10 years.

So when it turns out that it was the Precoursers? That they had been back for more by poking their slimy hivemind into the brain of one of the most brilliant infuriating enigmas of a man he had ever met? He raged. There hadn't been time to show his anger during the attack on Mt. Fuji, everything focused towards survival. But Hermann would be damned if he let one more of the most important people in his life disappear without a trace because _Life Isn't Fair._

So he fought, and he raged, and he did a lot of things that would probably have him thrown in a military prison, if not a UN trial, and he _won._ It cost him two years of sleepless nights, black market deals, a hacked PONS machine, and probably a bit of his sanity, but he did it.

He had Newton back, and the Precoursers had been sent packing, and _he had Newt back._ His jumble of emotions had finally stopped after nearly 12 years, the monsters that had touched his mind quieted by the sensations of love and being loved in return when they finally kissed.

Life isn't fair. Hermann had that lesson drilled into him more times than he cared to remember. But that couldn't stop him from trying his damnedest to make it so, with Newt by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments please! :D


End file.
